With love, Ivan
by LoliTurk
Summary: Russia sends a letter to Germany to thank him for giving up his brother. RussiaXPrussia GermanyXPrussia Drabble that might turn into a series. chapt3 up
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Federal Republic of Germany,_

_Thank you for introducing me to your brother all those years ago and for betraying me at the end of the Second World War, if you hadn't, Gilbert wouldn't be in my possession right now. I won't bore you with all the reasons I am grateful for having him, but I will tell you this; I simply adore his free spirit. It seems like whatever I do to him, beatings, imprisonment, and even rape, have very little effect on his determination to see you again._

_You're not going to believe this, but I showed him how to escape once._

_It was a very stressful week and I was tired of chasing after him when he constantly tried to escape so, I cuffed him and threw him into a car. I pointed out the hundreds of kilometers he would have to travel in the snow to get to Berlin and making sure to point out every armed checkpoint he'd have to cross where he'd surely he arrested. I even went as far as to take him to the Berlin Wall, explaining how tall it was, how sharp the razor wire was, and how many rounds the guard's machine guns could fire in a minute. German Democratic Republic even agreed with me that any chance of escaping was completely hopeless and you're not going to believe the next part, even today I'm amazed by it._

_He smiled at me and took off running towards the border!_

_I ask you, what sane man would do such a thing?_

_Of course the guards then opened fire at him until there was almost nothing left that resembled human, but the courage it took to run at the face of death! The doctors and I were so surprised to see that he was still breathing after that. It took almost a year's worth of surgery to put him back together and even then he is still dead-set on seeing you again._

_As I am writing this letter I can see him in the kitchen, pondering the best way to poison me without accidentally murdering one of my other servants. I admire that._

_Your brother has such a beautiful body, doesn't he? I would love to have him in my bed, all it would take would be a little obedience training and he would easily become my favorite._

_Forgive me if I seem rude, but I have to ask, did you ever sleep with him when he was your territory? _

_The only reason I ask you this is because sometimes during sex, he'll scream your name in the most delicious of ways. _

_I'm so jealous of you! You should see the way he reacts when I slick my hair and dress like you when I take him, it's so precious. He'll moan things like "West", "Bruderlein", or other odd things in German. What does "Bruderlein" mean anyway? He told me it meant "Brother dear" or something like that, but I can't trust a word of what he says. _

_I think he has chosen his poison now, excuse me, I have to punish him now and all this talk of him moaning like a woman has made me frisky._

_With much love, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics._

_Ivan Braginski_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill him!" Ludwig screamed in pure rage at the letter in his hands. First the Russian demands his brother as payment for helping the Allies, holds Gilbert there against his will, beats him, rapes him, and then has the fucking _nerve_ to brag about it! He furiously crumpled the fine stationary and flung it across the room with a scream.

Ripping the phone off the receiver, he pressed speed dial "Arthur! Get your tea-soaked ass out of bed and give me back my fucking keys to my Panzer!"

Since it was still early morning in the UK, the Englishman rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yearned for his favorite drink next to beer. "Wha… Why? What's goin' on?"

"I'm firing up Auschwitz!"

Arthur was suddenly wide awake and he shouted with panic as he fell off his bed "No, Ludwig! Jews are our friends! We don't have many of them left!"

"Jews are-? No, I'm going to kill Ivan." The German rolled his eyes, _the English and their overreacting…_

"Okay…Why do you want to kill Ivan?" The ash-blonde asked, wishing he knew what was going on.

Arthur shrieked in pain at the volume of the unintelligible screams of rage on the other end and all he could make out was 'Letter', 'Bragging', 'Wall', 'Maimed', and then something about 'ass-raping the flower-fuck with a tank'. The rest was what he assumed to very graphic descriptions in German of what Ludwig wanted to do to the Russian, and his corpse, his family, and when he started talking about killing his goldfish with a hammer, he set the phone down and started making tea.

A few minutes later, he returned with a steaming cup and cautiously held the phone to his ear. By now the ranting turned to sobbing and Arthur started to miss the ranting. He sighed deeply and tried to console the distraught man "Yes, I think you're a good brother…"

…

Gilbert poked at the strange cabbage dish he was asked to prepare with a spoon when a Russian loomed over him with a wooden box. "Play chess with me, da?" He asked with his usual terrifying smile.

The German glanced up, unaffected, and went back to attacking cabbage with a utensil. "Fuck no, I'm busy."


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Federal Republic of Germany,_

_The entire Soviet household would like to wish you and your kin a very merry Christmas. _

_We have had so much fun during this holiday season that I cannot begin to tell every memory that we made._

_First, your brother was kind enough to unwillingly volunteer to test out a newly resigned jacket for the Red Army. To test the camouflage, we set him loose near the East-West border where we had snipers lying in wait to stop him. If it weren't the beautiful, and nearly fatal, shot to his upper thigh from Sniper #27 Gilbert might be spending the holidays with you instead!_

_He still has such determination! _

_After the arterial bleeding was slowed to a trickle and his heart rate stabilized, we began to test the garment's resistance to the Russian winter. While he was still unconscious, we buried him the snow! _

_I'm smiling just thinking about it, but sadly the experiment had to be cut short when Gilbert woke up and began to show signs of an advanced case of hypothermia. Though the miracle of modern medicine, your brother is recovering well and only time will tell how many of his fingers and toes will survive._

_Do not worry about him. I have encountered this type of situation many times before and I assure you that one of the best ways to rewarm a hypothermia victim is by skin-to-skin contact._

_Once again, thank you for sending him to me. _

_I also wrote this letter to let you know that the incident in the news lately concerning an explosion around Kaliningrad (Former Prussia) was greatly overblown by the media and that it is no cause of worry on your part. It was merely another assassination attempt from your brother and the good news is, I was completely unharmed._

_Was Gilbert always this compliant during sex under anesthesia? It was quite lovely really, so much that I bought some chloroform to take home! I fear if I don't stop or at least slow down he'll become a hopeless addict who will do anything for another fix, after all, he has already learned how to please me. Then again, there is a certain allure to ruby eyes half-lidded with lust and illegal drugs, isn't there?_

_Maybe this way I can get him to scream another name besides yours…_

_On a somewhat unrelated note, is that I have read your documentation regarding the recent destruction of the Berlin Wall and I fail to see the connection between that and the release of your brother. _

_With much love and the best holiday wishes,__ Union of Soviet Socialist Republics_

_Ivan Braginski _


End file.
